


We're In Hell

by CatlixMeowscouty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SBGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays were always the worst. The day when the bronze cross around his neck burned into his heart and the promises he made itched under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're In Hell

Sundays were always the worst. The day when the bronze cross around his neck burned into his heart and the promises he made itched under his skin.

The Church wasn’t old, having been built slightly before James was born. He was baptized there, raised there, got his first job there. He expected to die there, honestly, because that seemed the only way to get away from it.

If the outside if the Church looked rusted and ‘hipster’, the inside looked like it belonged in an aesthetic magazine for stay-at-home Christian moms like his mother. Completed with the same musty book shelves holding the same mediocre books it had held since he was born, the Church was nothing special.

So James had no fucking idea why his parents kept dragging him to it. But it had become habit every Sunday night to get dressed in dirty black slacks and a blue button up (from Joel, who fawned over it matching his eyes) and to get into the car for the drive to Satan’s doorstep.

He could swear when he crosses the doorstep, lightning flashes and all eyes turn to him. His Leviticus tattoo burns on his thigh, a reminder of his sins.

Of course the sermon that night would coincidentally be about Homosexuality. His parents watch intently, nodding along and he wonders what they’d say if they knew he had 6 (gorgeous, intelligent, punk) boyfriends.

Halfway through, he excused himself to the bathroom, ignoring the glares he receives from the PTA moms in the front pews. As if they have any room to judge, with their ‘homemade’ Betty Crocker brownies.

Sitting on the toilet lid in the furthest stall, he flips through contacts, intent on one person and one person only. He grins for the first time in 2 hours when he sees the name.

Bruce Greene. His Savior.

He figures he’s been gone long enough after twenty minutes of playing Neko Atsume on his phone, but before he leaves he waits for Bruce’s reply, anticipation settling in his belly.

[Text To; Brucie Willlllllllems];

I’m in Hell…. Save me? :((

 

[Text From; Brucie Willlllllllems];

okay, how’s the weather ;)

 

He grins, hopping off the counter and sends off one more text.

[Text To; Brucie Willlllllllems];

I'll be outside.


End file.
